


Seeking a seller

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fourth Age, Gen, Taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: An apprentice is seeking a seller for a book that his mather and he have drafted.





	Seeking a seller

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 28 (B15).   
> Prompts covered: taxation & exception, hospitality, sell, publish

“Good morning. What can I do for you?”

“My master has tasked me with finding a way to sell and publish the book we drafted.”

“Then you are here at the right place. What kind of price does your master have in mind?”

“He was thinking about three tharni for each book.”

“Then the final price will not be changed because it falls within the exception to the tax rules. An exception created by the king. Could you bring me a copy as soon as possible? Then I can start to sell it.”

“I will. Thank you for your hospitality.”


End file.
